YOU HOLD MY HEART FOREVER
by danela
Summary: The war ended and Voldemort was destroyed. Harry enters his final year at Hogwarts and he and Draco realise the love for eachother. The only thing that stayes in their way are Justin's attempts to sabotage their relationship. 'SLASH'


YOU HOLD MY HEART FOREVER  
  
Chapter 1: New beginning  
  
It was the beginning of his 7th year at Hogwarts and Harry was making his way through the crowd on the train station, slowly approaching the barrier which will bring him to the station 9 ¾. He has changed a lot during this summer, the first summer when he didn't have nightmares, when he didn't have to worry about Voldemort. Voldemort was defeated 3 months ago in a big battle where a lot of brave witches and witards were killed, and even more of them injured. Arthur and Percy Weasley were also injured during an attack at the Ministry, but they were recovering. At the end Harry has faced Voldemort, together with Dumbledore and members of the Order and killed him. He saved the Wizard world again.  
  
Harry was glad that the Weasleys and Hermione, together with her parents and all his friends survived the battle. The Weasleys, except for Hermione and Remus, were his only family left after the death of Sirius. Harry didin't visit Ron and his family this summer, mainly because they were still repairing the house that was damaged during an attack, but mainly because they needed time for them self.  
  
He spent the whole summer with the Dursleys, knoving that it was his last summer with them. After this year he wasn't ever going back to them. He decided to rent or even buy a flat in London after graduation, maybe moving in together with Ron and Hermione. The three of them kept in touch during hollydays. Ron and Hermione went to Paris with her parents, for they wanted to get to know better the men their daughter was dating.  
  
**  
  
It was 10.45 as Harry finally arrived at the Platform 9 ¾ and found himself an empty compartment. He decided to wait there for his friends. He was really looking forward of seing them. He was wondering if they changed at all. Harry knew hw has changed. When he looked in the mirror, he didn't saw a skinny boy he used to was, he saw a tall, well muscled but still slim man looking at him. His hair was longer and he no longer wore glasses but contacts. He also bought some new clothes that suited him. He has matured and longed for someone in his life to love.  
  
All summer long he was constantly thinking about a boy he dreamed about. Harry developed a crush for a georgeous Slytherin last year. Harry believed that it would go away, but during his lonely nights in his room and never ending dreams about him, he knew that he was in love. He was in love with Draco Malfoy. But he didn't know how the other teen would react to that. He and Draco have come to an understanding last year after Dumbledore explained to the stunned Harry that the Malfoys are really on their side and they have fought with them against Voldemort and helped them to win. Lucius Malfoy was their spy, just like Snape. Harry and Draco eventually became friends, sharing secrets from their past and hanging out togethet. Ron and Hermione were still not OK with it but they supported him. Somewhere during that time Harry felt in love with Draco. They stayed in touch during the summer, writing letters to eachother and Draco also remembered his birthday and sent him a beautiful necklace with a silver dragon on it, witch has an emerald eye. It was also enchanted to protect him. Harry loved it and wore it ever since.  
  
**  
  
Harry was so deep in his thoughts, that he didin't even notice dan amused looking blond boy standinh in the compartment door.  
  
''Hallo Harry,'' said Draco as he came in and sat opposite of Harry.  
  
''Hi, I didin't see you coming in,'' answered Harry and he felt the blush coming up his cheeks as he took a good look at Draco. 'He looks gorgeous,' Harry thought. Indeed, Draco grew a few inches and was as tall as Harry, with his blond hair that was a little longer than his, his body well formed from playing Quidditch all those years.  
  
''Obviously, you were somewhere else with your thoughts. What were you thinking before I came in?'' asked Draco.  
  
''About the summer, my friends. I really missed them, you know,'' answered Harry. ''You'll see them soon.''  
  
''Yeah. By the way Draco, have you cleaned the Manor yet?''  
  
''Yes, it looks just like before, maybe a little brighter. You should come visit me and see it for your self,'' Draco smiled and Harry's heart melted at that sight. The Malfoy Manor has been damaged during the was, because some Death Eaters wanted to take revenge on Lucius for betraying their Lord.  
  
''I have to go now. Have to find Crabbe and Goyle, and your friends will be here soon. And I have a meeting, I'm a new Head Boy.''  
  
''Really? Congratulations Draco.''  
  
''Thanks. Harry can we see each other after dinner, lets say 11 pm in our place? We need to talk about something,'' asked Draco.  
  
''Sure. I'll see you then. Bye.''  
  
''Bye Harry,'' said Draco and left the compartment.  
  
**  
  
Harry was left alone to wonder, what is that Draco wants to talk about. But he was not alone for long before compartment door burst open and the familiar red head appeared.  
  
''Hey Harry, here you are. We've been looking for you. Hey Herm, he is here!'' Ron shouted and the next moment Hermione came into the compartment as well.  
  
''Harry, I've mist you,'' said the girl. Harry noticed that she has grown a little and was becoming a real beauty. His best friend stood protectively next to her. Harry smiled at that sight.  
  
''Gues what budy, Hermione is a new Head Girl,'' said Ron proud of his girlfriend.  
  
''Congratulations Mione, I knew you'll make it.'' Hermione just smiled at that and gave Harry a big hug.  
  
''Did you know that Malfoy is a Head Boy?'' Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
''Yes he was here before and he told me that.''  
  
''I still can't believe thet the Malfoys were always on our side, the way they acted,'' said Ron.  
  
''They had to act like that, Ron or they wouldn't survive that long.''  
  
''Yeah I know Harry, dad explained everything. Did you know he and Lucius are now almost friends, always hanging together. This is so weird.'' Harry loughed at the face Ron made.  
  
''Say Harry, you and Draco are friends right?'' Hermione looked at him.  
  
''Yes. Why?''  
  
''Do we have to be as well? I mean, you know how Ron and I feel about him.''  
  
''Just try to get along with him, OK. I promise he wont insult you any more.''  
  
''Right, we'll try.''  
  
''I have to try Herm, dad orderd me to get along now that he gets along with his father,'' said Ron.  
  
''Harry, Ron and I were thinking that we really should find you a boyfriend,'' Hermione teasingly said. ''Gay or bi, with little experience, rich, good looking, smart.''  
  
''Quit it Herm. Can we change the subject?'' Harry was really embarased. ''Harry we just want to see you happy and in love. There are some guys in school that are totally crazy about you. Like Justin, he is.'' Ron quickly put a hand on his girlfriend mouth to shut her up.  
  
''Sorry mate, you know how she gets.''  
  
''I got it! What about Malfoy, Harry? He is gay and likes you and I'm pretty sure you like him too, right. You'll be great together.'' Harry could'n believe what he was hearing. He was hoping for this kind of reaction if he and Draco would come together once, but to hear it from Herm even before anything hapend was unbeliavable.  
  
''Sure, Ron and I are not his fans but we know he has changed a lot and if you like his go for it. Right Ron?''  
  
''Yes. We care for you mate. So do you like him?''  
  
''Yeah! But I don't know how he feels. I'm meeting him after dinner, he wanted to talk to me.''  
  
''Good, than tell him how you feel. We'll keep our fingers crossed for you,'' smiled Hermione.  
  
''Why do I have to keep my fingers crosed?''  
  
''Oh, Ron. It's just an expresion. It means for good luck,'' Hermione roled her eyes.  
  
''Ok, than we'll do that.  
  
**  
  
After that, Ron and Hermione turned their attention to each other, giving Harry time to absorb what just hapend. He felt happy and all the way to Hogwarts he was thinking about Draco and their meeting later. He could't wait. He decided to tell him exactly how he feels.  
  
**************************  
  
That's all for this chapter. Next will be up soon. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how you liked it, what you want to happen in the future. Make some suggestions. I have everything planned out but am grateful for any help and suggestions. But let me remind you that it's a romance story, no angst, so no major plot. We need a little romance, right!  
  
Your Danela! 


End file.
